The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing system management, and more particularly to create a pattern based behavioral model to provide guidance regarding the design, integration, and management of data processing systems.
Information technology (IT) is the application of computers and telecommunications equipment to store, retrieve, transmit and manipulate data—often in the context of a business or other enterprise. The term information technology is commonly used as a synonym for computers and computer networks, but the term also encompasses other information distribution technologies, such as television and telephones. Several industries are associated with IT, including computer hardware; software; electronics; semiconductors; Internet; telecom equipment; e-commerce; and computer services.
A data processing system is a combination of machines and people that, for a set of inputs, produces a defined set of outputs. The inputs and outputs are interpreted as data, facts, information, etc., depending on the interpreter's relation to the system. A common synonymous term is information system. A data processing system may involve some combination of: converting data to another format; ensuring that supplied data is clean, correct and useful; arranging items in some sequence and/or in different sets; reducing detail data to its main points; combining multiple pieces of data; the collection, organization, analysis, interpretation and presentation of data; and listing details of summary of data or computed information.
The end-to-end principle is a classic design principle in computer networking and states that in a general-purpose network, application-specific functions ought to reside in the end hosts of a network, rather than in intermediary nodes, provided that the functions can be implemented completely and correctly in the end hosts. The principle's fundamental notion is that the payoffs from adding functions to a simple network quickly diminish, especially when the end hosts have to re-implement the functions for reasons of completeness and correctness. Furthermore, as implementing any specific function incurs some resource penalties, regardless of whether the function is used or not, implementing a specific function in the network distributes the penalties among all clients, regardless of whether a client uses that function or not.